The poor clown
by Sheena. Hao
Summary: The fan fiction of American Horror Story. The forword pass of the clown.


5

Hao

Student name: Tianjiao Hao Helen

Prof. Name: Kristen

Class section: B03 2030

Date: 2015/4/13

Fan fiction

\- The story of the poor clown

"He is such small and round like a lovely soft ball, I should careful enough in case that baby fell down from Mommy's warm arms." my mother said when I came to this world from her inside. May be it was the only first day I was treated as a normal people. Before three years old, I did some stupid things like putting feces into my mouth. Mom could find some excuses like I was naughty or I was little to comfort that father at that time. However when I grew older, my intelligence could not catch up with other same-year children. My father, that cold man, just left us even brought most money, of course he will. I can remember that day, he argued with Mommy, ignoring the tear on her face. The man yelled "Why should I raise a fool?", I could even saw his vocal cords. He rushed into the bedroom and dig out all the money. He grabbed Mommy's jewelry threw in his bag. The door slap him out angrily. I did not sad but felt disgust about him. Until now I hate older disgusting men. Mama loved me and company me all the time. She taught me to love and treat people sincerely, especially people I loved.

The happy time did not keep so long. Mommy left me when I was 9. She only left me two thing, one is a heart to love, the other is a skill to make little gadget. I had to live in the dark crowded and cold welfare house.

" Shame on you, fatty fool."

" Look at you. They said that your head hit on the floor when you came to the world. Did your mother give you birth by standing on the floor?"

" Ha ha..."

...

They older teenager pointed at me, I could saw the dirt in his nail. They spitted words like that with harsh atrocious sound. I ran away with tear fulfilling my eyes, I could still listen their laugh. I keep running until I could not hear them at all.

" Where are you from?" A soft sound asked. I looked down, a lovely face came into my eyes. There was a little girl. The sunshine flew into her dimple when she was smiling. She was wearing a blue silk dress, with a big white lace " butterfly" on her chest. Like an angel, I can even saw the halo on her head. " Why are you so sad? Are there someone bully you?" she asked again.

" Oh dear, I am OK. Though there were some bad things, I have survived after meeting you." I answered. It seems that she like me. Mama said I must love those innocent pure people, especially those people love me.

" Listen clown, your love have changed at the that moment. No matter how many times you repent to me, I can say that you will never know your crime or evil inside of you. You can never know that because," Edward Mordrake, the two-face man says.

" No, no, nooooooo! You shut up! Never ever! I love children!" I pull apart my broken mouth, howled at him. My only tongue trembled at my throat. " $#%^#^%$$&^&# ()%# !%$ ^#^$ !$#" I cannot say anything but sounds like " wu a e ad dew" because of radical emotion.

" Calm down clown, I will keep listen. Talk, talk all secret you hid." " Stop bullshit, clown. You are only a disgusting pedophilia." The other face says with strange laugh and he try to control the frontal. The evil face of him can not wait to bring him to the forever black. But our gentle frontal Edward still insist to continue listening.

I begin again.

" I found some other angels like that little girl. Their silvery laughter around me. For loving them, I crept in their bedroom every night. Oh Edward I found a wonderful world." I says.

The memory of the first night was always the most beautiful. They did not wear too much when they were sleeping. I touched their soft little fingers firstly. Then the chubby arms. I was addicted to the things. I chose a little girl who wear a big short night robe. Fingers, arms, when my hands walked to her waist, how skillful, my hands blended in her body. Mama said love could make me happy as well as the one who loved by me would happy. The next day when I played with them I felt guilty because it seemed that they did not gain happiness from my love. So I made some toys for them, music boxes, windmill, etc.

What if I lived with them? We will happier than now. I think.

" Dear Lily, Do you love me?" I asked straightly. I looked into her eyes so that she could feel my love and my desire.

" Of course, just come to us. Would you make more toys for me if you live with me?" she asked and looked at me. Through those blue eyes I remembered last wonderful night.

" Whenever you want, I will give you." I answered with laughing.

However, the happy time did not keep so long. I was sold to a freak circus. I had to separate with my angels. I did not know what situation I would face.

The circus let me to be a clown because my fatty fool appearance. Shortly afterwards, I found the advantage of being a clown. Clown is a most attractive character to children in the circus. I could have many angels again. I put children on my leg, their warm little ass stick in my legs, they fell down in my hugs. I can touch them aboveboard. I made long balloon into different shape, pink dogs, blue rabbits, which was children's favorite.

My popularity lead to the envy of those disgusting dwarf, they put me into big trouble. I was abandoned. The latter story you had known, Edward.

" I killed them, I screwed off their big heads, which were unmatched with their devil little body.I," Every time I though those scenes I was excited.

" Stop clown, I have listened those bloody stories. I've said before, your selfish love have changed for a long time. You must go with me, into undying dark. You are different from other members in the Freak Show, though they looks strange and did some bad, they all know what they did, they can realize the evil inside. But you, clown, your freak is deeply in your mind. Your freak is that you can never find your freak." Edward says with the poignant strange laugh that the second face send out.

A silvery dagger whoosh out from Edward's cuff, straightly fly into my heart, I feel a little warm in my chest. With the disappearing of my blood, I can touch that my life is going from my hands. Until the last breath I still do not know why me, a victim that was deprived true love. What is evil inside me on earth I think. It seems that the little girl's pure blue eyes stare at me.

Reflective letter

The American Horror story is the most favorite TV show of me. I followed it from the first to the forth. Every season give me different effect. The forth is Freak Show. The clown is a tragic character in the show. Many people sympathy him when they know the story of him. However, Edward is a person that only bring the most evil people, he choose the clown. I think he must have some other obscure reason, though I also thought the clown was poor at the first time I watched the show.

So I add a forward pass for the clown. He was hurt by his father so he exclude all the elder man. While, his mama give him so much love that he always remember mama's words. When he lost in the welfare house, little girls helped him and accompany him, so he put all his love on her and that is one of important reasons that he become an pedophilia. It is very sad that because of his lack of intelligence, he never know the mistakes he made. He gradually went to the devil road. In all, the first reason I wrote the fan fiction is that I want tell the thing that the show did not told us, which was hidden.

Additional, there are many children in the different places is tolerating or tolerated sexual assaults. Those little girls or boys do not dare to expose the crime. At the same time, there are too many careless parents ignored babies. Especially in some patriarchal society, sexual assaults is seen as a normal thing, even girls are hurt, public opinion even criticize those victims.

I use many dialogue to show character's emotion and attitude. The physical and action detail description was used also, for example, the description of the little girl show the reader a lovely active angel.


End file.
